


Tumblr prompt fills

by kalpurna



Category: Pod Save America (RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalpurna/pseuds/kalpurna
Summary: A locked place to collect any short chatfic, tumblr fic, not-fic and quasi-fic that I post.





	1. well! well!! well!!!

**halleregina:**

I can't totally specify why but this seems like a J2 thing

**drunktuesdays:**

I LIKE THAT SCREENCAP because i like the idea that this is when favs unleashes the BOYFRIEND EXPERIENCE on lovett and lovett has no ability to react to it other than Well!!!!!

**kalpurna:**

oh MAN can you IMAGINE dealing with THAT

barely three weeks after meeting him

boyfriend experience + constant boning down

(do NOT look up the real life context; it gets dark. we’re only focusing on this specific line.)

**drunktuesdays:**

Jon gives it to him and then gets up and makes him waffles and draws a smiley face with whipped cream

Well!!!!!!!!!

**kalpurna:**

he comes home that first day and there’s a whole table laid out with carefully arranged takeout and a bottle of  wine and some candles - he hasn’t even SEEN that table’s SURFACE in like a month - and before they can even eat it, they’re somehow barebacking on the floor again? and then he IS hungry, and… well!

**drunktuesdays:**

Well!!  Well! Well! Well!

everything happens so much!!!

 **kalpurna** :

it sure DOES

and Lovett’s general tendency to HAVE IT OUT whenever he’s consciously diagnosed a problem he’s having is being THWARTED by the fact that he’s not sure he wants this to not be happening

so he’s fully aware the whole time that he needs to be screaming at Favs that he’s a NUTSO STALKER and yet every time he opens his mouth to do it, Favs will like, blink up at him and smile slowly and say “I noticed your tire treads were worn so I went and got you new tires” and he’s like well!! and shuts his mouth again

also I think the reason Lovett is writing in his diary is that he is FULLY incapable of having a conversation with anyone else in his life about the fact that this is happening to him and he’s not trying to stop it. He’s like, hunted, shutting his door super quickly when he leaves in the morning so no one sees Jon beaming at him with a cup of fresh-ground pour-over coffee.

**drunktuesdays:**

I LOVE THIS EROTIC IMAGINE

I LOVE LOVETT COMING HOME TO A CLEAN COMFORTABLE HOUSE FULL OF GROCERIES AGAINST HIS WILL!!!!!!!

**kalpurna:**

HE LOVES IT TOO!!!!!!!! IT’S CRAZED HOW MUCH HE LOVES IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

his SHEETS and TOWELS are all mysteriously upgraded and always clean and smell like some kinda fucking MAGIC detergent, where is Favs even GETTING this stuff, does it contain DRUGS?

side note, Favs is DESPERATELY seeking help on how to make the house nice from Emily/Tommy/whoever his put-together friends are. He himself burns water.

he has a vision for what he wants to have happen for Lovett, how he wants Lovett’s life to be and feel at all times, but he’s got to spend a LOT of time on speakerphone watching youtube tutorials in order to do it

and I think probably he just lost a job and had a breakup and is spiraling into insanity a little bit anyway which is why he’s funneling ALL his energy into this MISSION.

and the reason all of this is a daymare for Lovett is that suddenly he’s that guy from [the twitter thread](http://imgur.com/gallery/33wOU) who’s like “I can’t go back to not having a girlfriend. I can’t go back. I DIDN’T KNOW HOW MUCH MY LIFE COULD IMPROVE.”

also OBVIOUSLY he’s being taken care of sexually in a way he truly never has been before and never dreamed he could be. OBVIOUSLY. Favs’s energy during the day goes into replacing his shitty mismatched tupperware with matching glass lidded containers, but his energy once Lovett gets home is entirely focused on Lovett’s body and Lovett’s NEEDS.

This is probably mostly a fic about blowjobs and fingerbanging.

Lovett takes a deep breath before he opens his own door, wincing a little in anticipation of what he’s going to find and have to emotionally process once he does, and Favs is RIGHT THERE, eyes intent on him, not even smiling. (Also, some small part of his mind notes, he has new window blinds.)

Favs is sinking to his knees and unbuckling Lovett’s belt before he can even say a word - which, with Lovett, is fast indeed - and biting a slow, sucking kiss into the fragile skin right under his waistband. Lovett is still holding some papers in his nerveless hand, pinned against the front door.

Favs sucks him off extremely slowly and tenderly, and at some point he must drop the papers, because both his hands have ended up tangled in Favs’s hair. Favs pulls off for a moment and looks around, and then blushes, struggling awkwardly to his - feet - _No,_  Lovett thinks wildly, and can’t make his mouth work to get him to stay. But as it turns out, he’s only going to the drawer of the side table to get some lube. Favs seems embarrassed, for the first time, ducking his head and avoiding eye contact as he comes back to kneel down again, and Lovett can’t figure out why.

“Sorry, I, um. I had a - plan, but I forgot - um, well, anyway,” Favs says nonsensically, and takes Lovett back into his mouth. He’s pulling at Lovett’s jeans, too, now, struggling to get them down his spread thighs, and then Lovett can feel cool, slippery, exploratory fingers sliding back behind his balls.

Lovett isn’t actually someone who’s always interested in butt stuff when he hooks up, because it takes some careful work and patience to make it not hurt at all, and he’s never been into pain. With someone he doesn’t know well, it’s easier to stick to handjobs and blowjobs. But Favs is - detail oriented, and Lovett’s been getting fingered and fucked with extreme thoroughness for the better part of a week now, to the point that he’s still a little relaxed from that morning.

so when he feels the firm press of two fingers at his hole, he just moans and relaxes into it, sliding an inch down the wall, further into Favs’s warm throat and the insistent pressure of his fingers. “Mmm,” says Favs, approvingly, mouth too full to talk.

So he gets fingered for a while, slow but demanding, and finally comes down Favs’s throat, and Favs jerks off on the floor, face twisted and pressed against Lovett’s thigh while Lovett just tries to remember how to breathe. And then they have dinner. Dinner is very good.

And Lovett helps with the dishes and they get in bed together and Favs nudges hopefully up behind him in the dark, somehow hard again even though he should be too old for it, and Lovett gazes blindly into the dark and tries extremely hard not to think consciously about anything that he’s doing right now. That they’re doing together.


	2. throuple mpreg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning, contains Emily

[bernadoodle](http://bernadoodle.tumblr.com/): I love your entire post about the ads, but the throuple pregnancy one is just perfect. Bc now I'm imagining an AU where the three of them have been sort-of-unofficially together for a while now, and Lovett tried to pull back as the wedding was coming up but he was so bad at it they didn't really realize. But babies are the finish line in his head, the thing that will lock Jon and Emily in as their own little unit, full stop, where he can no longer force his way in as third wheel. (1)

(2) And I mean, they’re clearly on the same page. Jon and Emily moved away, after all, it’s hard to be clearer than that. And if they still seem completely oblivious when he tries to step back – if Emily sometimes seems almost whistful when she jokes about him moving in, about him getting up for the baby at night together with Favs, bc damn it, she needs her sleep – well. Regardless. They all know where they stand.

(3) And when Favs starts talking about babies more and more, starts trying to draw Emily into it, keeps trying to involve Lovett and seems almost more low-key sad about it when Lovett isn’t biting, well, it’s clearly another sign of where things are going. And Lovett loves Emily a little more for wanting to slow down, for laying her head on his shoulder and saying to Favs, “Well, you go get a baby then, we have things to do,” curling into him on the couch

(4) while Favs huffs and Lovett stares straight ahead at the television. He still doesn’t always knows how to joke about this. He has a lot of jokes he could make about how it’s going to hurt like hell when they finally make the decision, but it doesn’t really seem fair to bring that up. He figures he’ll wait to break them out around when the kid starts saying their first words.

(5) Meanwhile, Favs and Emily are mostly trying to pretend to each other that they're sure Lovett is going to go with it in the end, that by the time Emily feels ready he'll be ready too, that he wants to be ready and with them at all. It's not like Lovett lets anyone talk about forever. They don't believe each other or themselves, but pretending abd hoping seems like the best option.

(6) and then it turns out Lovett has that one-in-ten-million gene and everything is upside down and they *are* having a baby, it seems, or at least having some decisions to make, and blah blah heartbreak and confusion and eventual happy ending, er, this is apparently the longest highjacking of ideas ever? Sorry! Sorry. I just kind of loved that scenario.

So this is all entirely right O B V I O U S L Y but I can't permit you to leave it there even though you have stipulated the correct happy ending. What happens next in the shortest version of this story is, in my mind:

It all comes to a head one day when they're out together walking their dogs ( _their dogs_ , Lovett realizes, dear God). It's what Emily likes to call "dog and baby weather," a perfect, warm day, fluffy clouds like a picture book; and they've passed a few strollers already. Favs has been staring at them the way he tends to these days, a wistful little quirk at the corner of his mouth which Lovett is determined not to address. There's nothing so different about this particular stroller, this particular chubby baby and his mother, except that - except that she's pregnant again, and except that there's something. familiar. about her slightly nauseated wince. and the hand pressed to her lower back. It hits him like a thunderbolt. He stops so sharply in his tracks that Emily walks right into him, but he barely notices.

"I'm pregnant," he says loudly, before he can think about it, like ripping off a band-aid. Favs hesitates and then laughs, face a little lost like he doesn't quite get the joke. But Emily, who has made her way around his side by now and can see his face, cuts him off with a wild, slicing gesture of her hands.

"He's not kidding, Jon," she says, voice shaky. 

She looks like she's about to cry. Lovett feels too numb to cry. He can't believe he's been this fucking stupid, this fucking careless. He doesn't know how he's going to do this without them. He doesn't know how he can stand to impose on their relationship for eighteen fucking years and do this _with them_ \- which they will do in a heartbeat, he thinks, stomach twisting. They won't even blink.

It's Favs who cries first, though, a big gulping sob. 

"This is just so _wonderful_ ," he says in a voice that cracks. "That's - I never _dreamed_ , I never knew-"

"Me fucking either," says Lovett, but his heart is suddenly swooping upwards.

"I'm so happy. This is so -" Favs's face changes, crumpling into itself even further. "Unless. Are we - you - keeping it? I shouldn't have. I shouldn't have assumed."

Emily squeezes both of Lovett's hands hard, and he turns back to her. He didn't even notice that she had picked them up. 

"We'll support you in whatever you do," she promises, eyes watery, sniffing hard. "We would never expect that - just because _we_ want it."

"I thought you weren't ready," he says, because he can't think of anything else to say. He can't believe they're doing this on a sidewalk. He can't believe they're doing this at all. She laughs a little hysterically.

"I'm ready," she says firmly. "I'm ready."

I WOULD ALSO DEEPLY ENJOY READING THE REST OF YOUR VERSION THOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. crocodile sex tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by That Livestream, and by jenga, [a genius](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12211731).

Jon sighs when he sinks into Lovett, like he's relaxing into the couch after a long day. Lovett feels a laugh rise up inside him, but he controls it. He needs to give positive reinforcement, here. Their thing is still new.

And besides, this is exactly what he wants out of a sexual encounter, for once. Ever since they started their thing, Jon has been spending a lot of time asking Lovett to articulate what he wants, to be on top, to take initiative, and it's frankly been tiring. Today for the first time Jon had come in the door already unbuttoning his shirt, had grabbed Lovett with his free hand to steer him towards the bed.

"Oh, well then, if you insist," Lovett had said, allowing Jon to push him down into the pillows, knee up over him, unbuttoning their pants. 

"Oh, God," he says now, blinking a little to get it going. "God, you're so big."

"Yeah," Jon says, voice low. His eyes are fixed on Lovett's face. "Gonna, fucking - fill you -"

Lovett moans and winces, hissing through his teeth, shifting as if he's in pain. He might be overselling it, but who cares: Jon is buying it for sure, breathing heavy, gripping his hips too hard and kneading a little painfully. He feels the first tear spill over, running down his temple.

"Oh, fuck," Jon says. He leans down and kisses away the tear track, hips working too fast, frantic. This is going to be over very soon. Lovett can already feel Jon's rhythm deteriorating, and he reaches down to palm his own dick.

Lovett is okay with it, this time. It's probably worth it. It's all about laying the groundwork.


End file.
